


Act Well, Your Part

by NightWalker83



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Musicals, Mystery, Private School, Reconstruction, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWalker83/pseuds/NightWalker83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wealthy benefactor to a private school's arts program recently passed away, leaving a whole theater with a dormitory for the school's arts and drama department to use. Students excelling are granted the ability to help restore the theater and its dormitories so that it can be converted into the new arts boarding school branch. With the summer and first year, many things happen, some for better, and some for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkStoryteller/gifts), [DanDreiberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDreiberg/gifts), [SpiritGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGazer/gifts), [YangWinchestette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangWinchestette/gifts), [TheFlamingAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingAngel/gifts), [Davarice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davarice/gifts), [TheEquestrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquestrian/gifts).



                              The day Mrs. Wathesbe died was sad for all of us. After watching twelve groups of actors, singers, musicians, dancers, and artists pass through the halls of our highschool and graduate, she had become someone we all looked up to, always sitting front row, all the way on the left, watching, visiting and sitting in on band, art, and choir classes. We all felt the loss of an enthusiastic lady. Lined up, dressed in black, our drama troup acted out her favorite scene from The Tempest at the visitation. Art students drew flower arrangements, the band and choir provided the music for her funeral, everyone missed her. Not only being a loved person, she was our biggest benifactor and we all prepared to downsize and go back to rely on the few supporters that didn't care for our athletics program.

                              Our directors all were invited to the reading of Mrs. Wathesbe's will, which was an enigma to all of us. We all sat around, seniors deviding up the students and putting them into rehearsal so that no time or ground was lost. The drama troupe ran through the difficult number from the musical, stepping and singing with all they could; Band members who weren't in drama tuned and practiced for the spring concert; and all the other choir students sang; everyone waited anxiously for word from our directors.

                              Finally, Gwen's phone rang. Drama's director, Mrs. Rondeau was calling with word from the meeting for the arts students.

                              "Put me on speaker phone and get everyone out here. Mr. Pachebel and Mr. Keys also have something to say. Hurry." Was her opening statement. Oswald led the band students into our gymnasium where Gwen had a break going on for the actors. Finally Beatrice led the choir into the gym.  Joe hooked up a mic to the phone and Gwen told her it was okay to speak.  "Stay where you are, we have a lot to discuss and a schedule to set up. Mrs. Wathesbe has given the greatest of gifts, a dormitorized theatre. " We all broke into small, shocked conversation. My best friend Reggie looked at me and did his wiggly happy dance, and Alayna joined us in it. Gwen cleared her throat and Mrs. Rondeau continued. "She pre approved the opening of a preforming arts boarding school for the association, the fall after her death. Be ready, we're coming back to talk the rest over with you." We all cheered after the phone was hung up. A whole theatre! A boarding school. Many got on the phone to friends and family who had come to know Mrs. Wathesbe. This was the biggest and best surprise ever!

.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

                      A week later we all piled onto a bus to see this theatre, it was only about twenty minutes from the school and very daunting to the eye. The outside was graffitied and seemed to need a good cleaning. Windows need to be cleaned, and a few replaced. Next was inside. There were two theatres, and a large rehearsal room There were two large rooms filled with bunk beds, a big kitchen, a rec room, a few classroom type spaces, storage, a sewing room (jusdging by its contents) and a few other spaces that were pretty general. All needed an update and/or renovating though. 

                     "Alright, there are repairs that need to happen, and we have been alotted from Mrs. Wathesbe's will, our other boosters, and the association. Tuition is the same, and the work put in around here is what's paying for your room and board, starting with the renovation work. Also, there will be auitions to be granted admittance here. They will be held around the same time as Acapella auditions. Be ready." Mrs. Rondeau said, with her commanding presence.

                  This was gonna be a long summer, time to bug Alex about auditioning with me, especially with his gift with the guitar and timpani. Reggie looked at me, I knew what he was thinking. Something along the lines of "This is gonna be the best, bitch!" Edwin and Alayna looked over too, and it was all becoming real. Right after the musical, we were all bound to audition for the oppertunity of our lives.

                  "Act well your part." I murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

               "Move your asses, I have GOT to see that list, or else I think I'll DIE!" Reggie cried out, pretending to faint. Gwen and Elsa moved away from the board, giving Reggie and odd look at an eye roll, and our group stepped forward. "omigod.Omigod.OMIGOD!!!!" Reggie screeched.

               "MOVE drama queen." I groaned and shoved his wiggly form away. Alex slid up next to me, I ran my finger down the list and found Alex's name. His poor dorm mates better have a good deal of shelf space so he could bring his records and books. I continued down the list, finding Edwin and Alayna's names, all my friends got admitted into the new program. My finger kept skimming until I reached the bottom of the list, there it sat, my name. It was time to get packing.

                "Sounds like another adventure, huh, sis?" Edwin asked. I nodded and Reggie continued to bounce up and down like an excited puppy. I looked over and could see Alex mentally calculating how to explain to his parents that he got into a boarding school. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

                "Who's up for a celebration?" Alice asked, slipping up behind us with an armload of books as usual. "It sounds like the drama troupe is gonna be the people restoring and renovating the theatre this summer, the work is the room and board. It's close enough that I can double up with some classes at OCC." Alice continued with a smile. I nodded, sounded like a way to get out of the house this summer.

                 "I'm in for that. How 'bout you guys?" I asked. They all nodded. Sounded like a fun summer was ahead.

* * *

                 "Hey beautiful, I missed you." Alex called as I slammed the door of my pickup, throwing the strap of my tool bag over my arm. The dorms were both almost done, the senior and junior dorms were complete, our dorms were half done and demo was an ongoing stress in the freshman quarters. "I'm on plumbing and electrical duties today, how about you." He said, stretching and handing over a coffee. My lifesaver.

                 "Ugh, painting, tiles, and laying flooring. Edwin's got drywall and setting up the new walls in the freshman dorms, they're supposed to be clearing out the rest of the junk this morning." I said, Alex nodded. I heard a jingle and groaned.

               "BBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Reggie cried out and Alex rolled his eyes. I held up one hand and my coffee in the other. He still came running, arms wide and toolbox scattered across the parking lot.

                "Not until the coffee's gone, dude." Alex said, catching Reggie's head in his hand and pushing against the flailing boy.

               "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Reggie cried.

               "Toolbox." I mumbled and pointed. Reggie turned around to grab the forlorn toolbox as I sipped the hot, black gold. "I'm going inside to work, this sun is too bright for this early in the morning." I trudged inside and took a deep breath of the musty old theatre air. It was late June and everyone was working hard to get the theatre up by the beginning of the year. The clutter had been cleared out and some of the long time taking professional jobs like the chairs, curtains, and all that happy crap had started. A crash echoed from above, sounds like construction had picked up already. Corey and his dad were always working, Carlisle at their side. The guys clambered in too, and we started up the dusty stairs. The smell of fresh paint and wood worked its way past the musty smell from below. Mrs. Rondeau and her husband were opening up the windows and setting up the task lists. She turned around and greeted us.

                 "Today the sophomore dorms should be finished up with Angel and Ophelia off of vacation and Roy's family joining in finally." I smiled, that meant we could finally move in like the two Blakes and Jones had done, along with Sara, Angel, Ophelia, and May. The choir and band kids would all come before the year started, though some had helped so far.

                  "I'll finish the tile work in the bathrooms on the girls' end, ma'm I said, and Alex looked down the hall towards the Freshman Wing, echoes of the table saw drifting towards us.

                 "Reggie and I will go start helping with the roughing ins." Alex huffed and they trudged off. Gwen and Angel were already working when I walked in.

                 "Can you believe we're finally gonna be moving in?" Gwen gushed. I nodded. I had a barrage of posters, cd's and plenty of no mark tape to go around. "Have you picked your roommates yet?" Gwen asked? I nodded.

                "Alice and Alayna." I said, "You're probably rooming with Beatrice and Sophie, right?" Gwen nodded. We got priority on the "rooms" and our room mates. To give it a college feel since the high school itself claimed to be college prep, the huge dormitory area that used to be one big bedroom was cut up into three to four person bedrooms, all sharing a large bathroom and a smaller great room with plenty of places for people to bring computers and shit, and one of the boosters even sprung for furniture. We quickly finished the backsplashes and the last shower stalls, before moving on to putting the covers on the outlets and light switches.

                "I'll go grab the guys to bring in the machines." Angel said, nodding towards where our small washer and dryer were going to go, a nice necessity unless we wanted to take laundry home to mom and dad.

                "Once they do that, and we get the furniture assembled, we're good to go." I smiled, we could pull some of the guys away to help with hefting, which meant Alex and I could get some alone time.

               "Yay bunk beds." Gwen said sarcastically as I went back to the common area for my tool box.

* * *

               "Last box. I breathed as I staggered up the stairs." Alayna, Alice, and I all were working on our room over the lunch hour, figuring we'd all move in asap. Reggie came bounding up behind me with a rolled up rug, and some other random junk. "I thought you'd be powering through the freshman dorms, child, since you're not moving in until the main floor is done. Reggie rolled his eyes and scooted away as Alex grunted up to the last landing, a crate of records in hand. "Lucky you, Joe, and Roy are rooming together and they know and feed off of your habits, love." I laughed and he grunted in reply and shuffled in the direction of his room.

               "El, are you lost?" Alayna called out into the hallway. and Reggie and I continued to the room. The walls were a clean white, already covered with art and posters, all tastefully hung in a collective design. My footlocker sat at the foot of the bottom bunk, my comforter a whimsical black and purple, while Alayna's sat at the foot of her zebra print covered bed, both with cushions on them for seating. Alice lay reading from the top bunk, a stack of textbooks already heaped on the desk between beds where our laptops all sat. "Woah! Holy music!" Alayna cried when she looked into my box. "Record's too?" I nodded.

               "For when we bother our boys." I laughed. Alice looked up and grimaced, Joe and her were into a lot of the same stuff, but they weren't a thing and nobody pushed for it. As long as it wasn't awkward or ruining friendships, no one had a protest against it. "Reggie's got the alarm-clock-slash-radio-slash-CD-player-thing that I brought." I waved in his direction where he was gingerly setting stuff on my bed.

              "I think that can go on the desk for now. We can set that up later, let's roll out that rug and bother the guys." Alice laughed, climbing down from her perch.  And that's exactly what we did, walking into Roy brandishing a light saber at Alex, who was trying to hook up his sound system without interrupting Joe's electronic work, all while Edwin tried to help organize the room and keep Roy at bay.

               "Welcome home." I laughed. Roy yelled in surprise and fell back against the single bed, which I'm guessing was Joe's by the fedora on the pillow. I walked in, stepping over Alex's bent over form, and flopped onto the bottom bunk, knowing it was his by the Pink Floyd sheets. Alayna scooted by Edwin and Alice sat down next to Roy's hyperventilating form on Joe's bed.

                "Records are on the shelf. CD's and computer shit are in the trunk by Joe's bed." Alex said, sitting against my ankles. Alayna went and pulled out a random Clash record and the party began. Cory and Carlisle eventually drifted into the already crowded room.

                "This is gonna be a fun new experience." I laughed.

                "Act well, your part." Alice replied.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

            I sat up in bed, listening to the murmuring of Alayna in her sleep, and Alice's low breathing. I put my feet onto the cold floor and stood, making sure not to bash my head (again) on the upper bunk on my way into an upright position. The clock on the desk said 6:39 AM in jeering red numbers. The alarm of my Black Parade CD was set for eight thirty, enough time for us to dress and eat before helping with the finishing touches on the classrooms. The dorms had finished last week, and a few more people moved in. I was still in a text argument with Adelaide, my sister and cousin, about her auditioning for a scholarship position in the fall. The floor didn't creak as I crept into the bathrooms, and then back out into the common area. I made up my mind to grab my laptop and chill in the common area so the girls could sleep.

           I ended up at the foot of the staircase with my headphones in, listening to and watching some Tim Burton film on my playlist, not really paying much mind until the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around and almost screamed in seeing a figure behind me, who promptly covered my mouth and held up a single finger to theirs.

            "The fuck, Alex?" I loudly and hoarsely whispered. He gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

            "Noticed you wandering, wanted to say goodbye, I'm leaving today, remember? Dad'll be here at eight so we can get up north by noon." That's right, it was Independence Day weekend and his parents had hounded him into a "final" trip to the TC area. I sighed and handed him an ear bud. He smiled and scooted over, laughing as men's throats were slashed by a grizzled hair Sweeney. That's Alex for you. Eventually the sun came up and the movie ended, and we both begrudgingly headed back towards our dorms.  "I'll see you in a week, babe." He said, giving a weak grin. I nodded and just latched my arms around him.

            "Have fun, hug your dogs for me." I smiled and patted his back, knowing he would be long gone when I next got up. He and I shared a quick kiss and parted ways, aiming to not wake anyone or alert that we were up and out of our spaces. When I softly made it back into my room Alayna was still conked out and Alice was reading, merely nodding at my return, and going back to the book in hand. Both of us had settled into quiet resignment when a whirring noise gave us a start. *BEEP BEEP BEEP... NOW COME ONE COME ALL TO THIS TRAGIC AFFAIR" Alayna jumped at the noise, causing us to both double over in laughter before crawling out of bed and opening the tiny closet. "Morning sleeping beauty!" I called, and got a growl in return. "Meet ya in the mess hall!" I called and vanished out the door.

* * *

             "The tech will be out tomorrow to finish wiring everything up." Angel said, looking at the papers in front of her for the computers that sat on top of each desk. We had six classrooms, each of which were being cleaned up with fresh paint, and new furniture and equipment were being added. Sweet.

              "So the teachers are going to commute or stay in the same wing of dorms as the directors?" Alice asked, barely looking up from the desk she was deftly assembling.

              "Staying. They all have the middle branching of dorms to use, and we are learning school house style, so our lectures will also come from independent study curriculum at the NW branch of LHSA. Alice nodded. A pair of grunts from the doorway made everyone's heads snap over in that direction. Carlisle and Roy had dollies with big boxes on them.

               "Shelves are over there, start unpacking." Ophelia said without missing a beat. Carlisle nodded and set to work, a squirrely Roy close behind. "That ought be the last for the classrooms, right?" Ophelia asked. Angel nodded.

               "Next is the rehearsal theatre, the orchestra rooms, and the choir spaces along the back of the main floor, and the re-organization and stocking of the third floor storage, prop room, costume and sewing rooms, and the basement stage workshop. The technicians are in today to work on sound and lighting equipment. A brand new setup. Not to mention the carpeting and curtain people ought be here today too."

                "Awesome. We'll take prop and costume rooms, and the guys to help with the boxes." I voiced. The girls smiled, Alice slyly held out her ipod. After a steep climb up, we set foot in the mustiest part of the whole theatre. First step? Open every fucking window in sight. The elevator and window people, along with electricians and plumbers, and engineers had been the first out to do all the repairs and replacements. "Where outside is the big dumpster?" I called out.

                  "Out this window, here." Alayna called. Mrs. Rondeau walked up the steps with Gwen, Elsa, Joe, and John in tow.

                  "Okay, anything broken, moldy, mildew coated, or anything of the like, pitch. We will go through everything else. Fabrics all go, we have a shipment in at three of new, the costume hall needs to be washed down. Here's the list, I will stay in the prop space to sort. Our stuff is in the moving trucks outside for the boys to move in the next day or so." We all nodded, and a few more people intermittently came up, meaning the rest and the parents were all probably working on the orchestra and choir spaces. Luckily, the walls and floors needed no work and the storage was easy to assemble. We made quick work of clearing out the sewing and costume spaces, cleaning everything to the tune of Danger Days, Wretched and Divine, The Wall, and Hybrid Theory. I really liked the sewing room. We had bright new bins for the trims and thread, as well as for any other bit of equipment, which was all fun to organize and Carlisle and Roy eventually began hauling in the boxes from the local craft stores that had given us an amazing starter stock as donation.

                    "Patterns go by that shelf there for organization, if you wouldn't mind doing so, Alice?" I directed one box, while stacking bolts of cotton onto another shelf with Elsa. She nodded and Alayna grabbed the next bin for lace. We eventually had to stop for dinner, with only a few boxes left before moving onto the costume rooms, one for men and the other for women, that they guys had assembled the storage in a few days ago.

* * *

                     We all sat around one of the unfolded tables, steaming plates of casserole in front of us. The food was not like mom's, but she was on the schedule to cook for us at some point or another, I had begged her and volunteered all of us to help in order to convince her, but the meals she made trumped the GFS heat and eat meals.

                 "We've come a long way." Edwin stated thoughtfully over his plate. We all nodded a little. "I mean, this place was a total wreck, and now it's totally amazing. Look at the dorms, or the costume place you guys are working on." He said. He had gotten them down, after being on meal duty for the week, and that meant he was stuck doing the dishes.

                  "You should come and help after you clean up." Alayna said. Alice nodded

                  "We could use another pair of hands. We can finally  have an actual theatrical space done and over with." She said thoughtfully. We would still have the prop room and the crafting room to finish after the costuming aspects were finished, not to mention everything on the main and lower level.

                    "Hey, let's help. It can get him up and the job done faster." I said. Everyone nodded and ran into the small industrial kitchen.

* * *

                  Reggie came flying through the elevator doors with a cart full of clothing and hangers. Wiggling and smiling, having finally arrived to help after a day being dragged around by his sister. He practically bounced all the way to the women's space to drop off the costumes to Alayna and Edwin before tackling me as I tried to label the last few bins and put the sewing dummies in their places.

                 "Hey kid." I said and he beamed. "Wanna help? I can help you load a few carts with costumes then." He nodded ferociously and before we knew it, we were all crowded in around the blouses, skirts, hats, shoes and every other female fashion item we needed to attend to. "Just wait until we stock and finish the Green Room and the dressing rooms." I mused, moving another few pairs of shoes onto their designated shelf.

                  "Look at this!" Alayna cried out. Reggie was decked out in the most feminine looking outfit over his shorts and tee. We all burst a seem and he waved delicately and fluttered his lashes.

                  "Act well, your part." Reggie giggled before begging to have Alayna stop dressing him like a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

On the first day of August, we celebrated. All we had left to do was to finish the theatres themselves, (a prepaid task to be completed by specialists)  and the whole place would be whole again. With this in mind, Mrs. Rondeau took her focus to the outside and its ancient landscaping to spend the remaining budget. So with my truck and Edwin's, we all set out to a nursery where my uncle worked, to put together something nice for the budget we had.

Alice and Alayna sat next to me on the bench, and Roy and Joe rode with Edwin. There were a few others that were supposed to meet us there with a trailer for trees, but this would be a whole committee thing. We had drawn up some plans with research and collaboration with Uncle Jonas.

With shrub carts in hand, we gathered hardy flowering bushes, fertilizers, lilies and delphiniums, grasses, annual flowers, a few hardy blooming trees, some piney bushes that hedge well, climbing ivies and roses, hydrangeas, and even had some sod loaded into one of the trucks.

The sunlight felt good, and wandering around the place was so much fun. Reggie really liked the potentilla bushes that looked like a ball with tiny flowers, and got prickled when he tried to hug it.

Joe was arguing with Roy about cactuses, and I overheard them say something about Alex would have liked them. Alex, had a few weeks after he came back, decided to withdraw from the arts program and just get through school, and since that would terminate any chance of communication, we also withdrew from what we had, leaving Joe his only link to the rest of our group. A shame, but nothing to cry over, not with such promise for the future.

The smells of everything wafting through the open back window as we drove back with the shade plant load was unbelievable. Everything smelled so good. Both girls had boxes of bulbs in their laps, and we belted out the lyrics to Lady Gaga all the way back home to the theatre. Mrs. Rondeau and the girls who had brought the trailer had already parked and the guys were digging holes for the trees. Corey was almost racing Roy at completing one hole along our boulevard, and Edwin was working with Reggie on one of the parking lot islands. We ended up potting a few plants at the main entrance and then working on the flower beds. It took about two days and lots of hard work, but everything looked great. Carlisle ended up starting a water/dirt fight after squirting Alice with the hose and I tossed dirt back at him, to which he had to share a mucky hug and it turned into a fun mess that cooled us off under the summer sun. Mrs. Rondeau eventually put an end to it though.

The new trees looked so nice, and the landscape made the whole theatre look better and more inviting from the outside, also somewhat more modern to. It was really nice to see. The whole place was new from the bottom up and looked better than ever. I really wonder if Mrs.Wathesbe would be pleased with what we did to her theatre. I hope she would.

* * *

Later the evening of the second day, we set up a bit of a tournament in the rehearsal theatre since the paint and floor stains had dried and we had put our lounge furniture back in since part of it was doubling as a student lounge. Euchre. A pastime where Edwin and Carlisle pretty much beat everyone and kept calling each other cheaters when their turn to face off came up. It was pretty amusing and led to a debate as to who was actually right. It was really nice. They ended up playing each other best of five, and if Edwin lost, he was moving in with Roy and Joe without any help, else Carlisle would help him. Edwin lost. While us girls hung out on Joe's bed and watched the Watchmen with Roy and Joe, Edwin lugged his trunk and a few other boxes in with him. Eventually Alayna and I helped him out, after begging little sister and his girlfriend to help him. A familiar voice got my attention while I wandered down the halls, a box of Edwin's belongings in my arms. It was my younger sister Morgan, come with my turntable from home and the setup, and a few of dad's records that I was always listening to. It was awesome to see her and I set Edwin's box on the ground to run over. She helped me carry the things into my room and we carried the box back to they boys' room. She called us all weird and left, claiming she couldn't wait to get back to the gym.

Back in the boys' room it was a whole new debate about whether Rorschach or Night Owl were better, where Reggie ended up just trumping everyone with Dr. Manhattan.

"Hey! What was that?" Alayna asked, calling us all out of our little argument. A rumble sounded below us and we all jumped up, making a bit of a mad dash for the stairs, the lights going out as we went. There were a few stray curses and more voices following ours. Then we heard them, tornado sirens.

"Everyone! Band room! Now! Avoid the elevator and the foyer!" Mrs. Rondeau hollered out. We all made a mad dash, lighting the way with our cell phones, stumbling in the near darkness in the rush to safety. To get down there, we'd pass the kitchen, I grabbed Angel and Carlisle and we together grabbed cases of bottled water and some batteries and flashlights from the respective places to catch up to the tail end of students hurrying for shelter.

Everyone sat huddled around the shelves of instruments and file cabinets of music. Alayna fiddled with my phone for the NOAA broadcasts while Alice pulled up the radar on her phone and Edwin the police scanner on his. Carlisle and Corey were talking with Mrs. Rondeau in hushed tones, snippets of the questions of repairs and next steps being taken drifted towards our circle.

"Looks like straight line winds in our area, nothing bad if everything was secured properly." Alayna called out, as we looked at the information in front of us. I sat quietly, having internal panic issues, watching the storm roll through on the pixelated screen, that is, until the screens gave up and shot back to the homepage and we were enveloped in silence and darkness save for the lights we held in our hands and our own voices.

Someone began saying the Lord's Prayer and many followed suit, alone, down in the dark, waiting for the storm to pass and safety to return.

"I don't expect any clearance or progress until morning." I heard Edwin say, probably in reference to the downed electricity and cell service.

"We have water and some of the necessary supplies." Cory voiced, jiggling a case of water to make it squeak.

"Sounds like we might just want to stay down here for the night." Alice offered, Roy nodding in agreement.

"I can set an alarm for say, nine? This should pass overnight and we're safe down here." I finally said. Mrs. Rondeau nodded.

"Do it. Everyone get comfortable, it's going to be a long night." There were some groans and a lot of murmuring, but lights slowly went out and the room hushed, voices being replaced by even breaths and snores.

Alice, Alayna, and I sat huddled around, reading a story downloaded from AO3, and occasionally sharing thoughts.

"That was a good ear, Alayna." I said, resting my head on the balled up hoodie I had set down.

"Thanks, it was nothing, I just heard something odd while half listening to you guys."

"You still began drawing attention to get people headed in the right direction." Alice said. I nodded and Alayna looked at her crossed legs, playing with her hair bashfully.

"Thanks guys." She murmured.

"Act Well Your Part." Alice replied, before shutting off her phone and we each drifted off to sleep.


End file.
